1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stereoscopic image apparatus applicable to an eye fundus camera and the like.
2. Related Background Art
Dedicated devices for separately recording right and left images are conventionally known as stereoscopic image apparatus and particularly, simultaneous, stereoscopic eye fundus photographing cameras are dedicated devices for stereoscopic photography with two photographing optical systems for right and left images. For photography of stereoscopic image, two images are separately photographed on separate medium surfaces from right and left. Especially, when an image on an operation microscope is stereoscopically photographed, images of respective optical paths of right and left eyes are recorded by using two TV cameras, they are displayed on one TV monitor in time division, and they are observed through time-division stereoscopic spectacles.
However, since the stereoscopic image devices of the above-stated conventional examples are dedicated devices for stereoscopic photography, their structure is complex. In the case of an endoscope, two CCDs are used for image pickup. In the case of a stereophotographic, eye fundus camera, images are taken in a film having two frames. The photographing apparatus is big and complex in either case. A device for displaying a stereoscopic image by use of a cylindrical lens array has a problem in that the image will not appear stereoscopic unless the position of observer's face is appropriate, and it is thus hard to find where the display screen should be watched for stereoscopic view.
Since the images for the right and left eyes are projected to a transmission type screen with the cylindrical lens array, the structure of the projecting device is complex and positioning of right and left images is difficult. A further problem is a complex photographing operation, because the respective images for the right and left eyes are separately photographed.